Back to Basics
by Mrs. Owl 09
Summary: Ben and Katie get some alone time. One shot.


**Author's Note: Sometimes you just need to follow your instincts and work from there.**

* * *

"What if we get caught?" He asked breathlessly.

"Caught? We have every right to be here, well… I do. But you're with me, so don't worry." She returned with mild amusement.

Warm brown eyes skittered over the surfaces in the room warily. "Not really what I meant."

"Ah," The cool blue-grey eyes flickered with understanding. "Everyone who is allowed in here is either on shift or sleeping." She stepped closer, trailing a hand over his back. "Are you worried about people talking?"

The air stopped in Ben's throat at her touch. "No, I'm worried about you getting in trouble."

Katie nodded, and smiled coyly. "What about you?"

He shrugged, "I'm always in trouble."

"You always _cause_ trouble." She corrected.

Ben smirked, "you didn't have any complaints when it stopped Colonel Schrader."

"No, but it has made me think a lot." Katie admitted, taking a seat on the comfortable couch in the officers' lounge.

Ben joined her, and without asking, he turned her back towards him. Katie murmured her thanks as he began rubbing her tense shoulders. "I already figured that out. Or that maybe you lost your mind."

"What? Why?" She twisted, and looked at him sharply.

"Well… uh, you went from barely tolerating my existence, to knocking on my door in the middle of the night." Ben pointed out hesitantly.

Katie nodded, and resumed her relaxed pose. "How we dealt with it… it was just so… us."

"That makes perfect sense."

"Ug," Katie rubbed her face in annoyance. Although she wasn't facing him, she knew the smirk that was spreading over his lips based on the tone of his voice. "Don't make me feel stupid. I mean; me following orders, and you just causing chaos."

She pulled away from him again, and took his hands in her own. "It worked, and all I could think was that it was _so_ like us."

"Okay, I'm following you." Ben was captured, staring into her eyes. There was something there he hadn't seen in years. "I think am… So… these last couple weeks, they weren't just booty calls?"

"No," Katie quickly shook her head, then stopped. "Well, not completely. The booty calls were nice." She stretched her back. "I got to skip cardio a few times, your work out is much better."

"I'll make you an addict to the endorphins." He whispered, his breath coming shorter.

"I think I'm already there." Katie blinked, and pulled back, weakly. She was unable to force herself to completely detangle herself. "No, wait, we were talking about important things. Don't distract me."

Ben's fingers left her hands, and found their way down to her thighs. "We can talk any time. This is what we both need right now. We'll worry about the other stuff later."

As they found purchase, Katie gasped. "Not fair, I'm still sensitive from last time."

"You seemed to enjoy it."

"That's what I mean. You always find the spot that makes me completely weak, without even trying. It makes me feel… powerless." Her words came out in a soft breath, barely audible.

Ben leaned into her, pulling away clothes as he went. He spoke earnestly, but with a half smile. "It's ok to let go. I won't tell anyone about the sounds you make."

She was already lost, moving against him, quenching the craving deep inside.

* * *

After they finally went still, Ben was softly trailing his mouth and nose over her shoulder. He stopped at her hair. Katie was never one for heavy perfumes, preferring the simple scent of soap and clean skin. He noted a subtle deference. Her hair smelled like… strawberries. It made his mouth water. "You switched shampoos."

"I ran out, I borrowed some." She seemed barely awake, answering on autopilot.

"I'll get you the same kind." His voice came out husky and tight.

Katie opened her eyes, they were bright and eager, despite her sleepy appearance. "And I'll use it, but only _if_ you can keep your pants on long enough to talk."

"Talk is cheap. And my pants are already off." Ben angled his hips against her thigh, making her flush. His agile fingers made her lose her train of thought again.

"It's late." She half protested, gasping for air.

"You weren't worried about that before." Katie could feel him smile into her shoulder.

She giggled, throaty and deep. "That was a few hours ago."

"Would you rather a 'slam-bam-thank-you-ma'am?'"

"Ben, shut up."

"I can do that." He promised, making her squeal and thrash against him.

"God…" Katie panted, squirming backwards. "Those damn long arms. It's like I can never get far enough away."

Ben stilled his movement. "You want me to stop?"

"No! Don't stop… not ever. It just gets overwhelming."

"Yes, ma'am." He whispered, plunging into her, just short of too rough. She bit down on the shriek that threatened.

Moaning, and freeing herself of his still exploring hands, Katie crawled on top of him. She stared into his half closed eyes, taking control of the motion. "One of these times, we will talk _first_."

Ben held his lip in his teeth to keep from crying out. All he could do was look at her in awed wonder.


End file.
